Mercy gets sexually assaulted by Squidward
by JustSagan
Summary: What happens when a Squid is pushed over the edge? Read to find out!


It was a seemingly normal day for Squidward. Spongebob was talking none stop, and annoying him. However, what Spongebob was talking about was quite different from the norm.

" _So there I was playing Overwatch again and maining Mercy, I told you I like Mercy right? And I was healing my team and I was doing so good that we actually won! And the best part is that no one called me a nigger! It was truly magical…_ " Spongebob said, as he daydreamed about his game.

Squidward on the other hand was extremely annoyed by Spongebob. Ever sense Spongebob started playing Overwatch, he had talked about it non stop. But it wasn't just Overwatch, it was also a character named Mercy. Even when Spongebob wasn't talking about Overwatch, he would always find a way to talk about Mercy.

" _Spongebob! Can you think of ANYTHING else to talk about besides Overwatch!?_ " Squidward screamed, startling some of the customers.

Spongebob went quiet for a few seconds, but then smiled.

" _Oh now I see Squidward, you want me to tell you more about Mercy! Oh silly me! Well Mercy has yellow hair, which I like and this outfit that makes her look like an angel and…_ "

Spongebob continued to talk about Mercy. Weather it was story lore, or random trivia, Spongebob made sure that Squidward knew EVERYTHING about Mercy. Much to Squidward's anger.

Spongebob continued to tell Squidward about Mercy, until it was finally closing time. Squidward tried to get out of the Krusty Krab, and away from Spongebob as fast as he could, but Spongebob was right on his tail, with even more Mercy information.

" _And when I want more stories about Mercy, I like to read some fanfictions and I have this picture right here I can show you and-_ "

" _WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO BE WITH YOUR MERCY ALREADY!?_ " Squidward yelled, turning red.

Spongebob simply smiled, and thought he knew what Squidward was getting at.

" _Your right Squidward, I gotta get home and play some more Overwatch! Talk to you tomorrow!_ " Spongebob happily exclaimed, before starting his jog to his house.

Squidward wanted to be happy that he was finally away from Spongebob, but he knew that Spongebob would just keep talking about Overwatch and Mercy the next day.

" _Spongebob was annoying enough by himself, but now he is unbearable! There must be a way to ruin Overwatch for him!_ " Squidward yelled to himself.

Squidward continued to make his way home until he walked next to Sandy's house. Normally Squidward wanted nothing to do with Sandy, but when he remembered that she was a science nerd, it gave him an evil idea.

" _Wait… I dont have to ruin Overwatch… I just have to ruin Mercy!_ "

With Squidward's evil plan now figured out, he ran up to Sandy's door, and knocked. She of course answered quickly, and was quite surprised.

" _Squidward? What are you doing here?_ " Sandy asked.

" _I was wondering if you by chance had a machine that could teleport me to the Overwatch universe?_ "

Sandy looked kinda annoyed by this.

" _You to? I never would have guessed you to be an Overwatch fan._ "

" _Oh yes! I play it every night._ " Squidward lied.

Sandy squinted her eyes and stared at him for a few moments, until motioning for him to come in.

When he got inside her dome, he put on his water helmet, and followed Sandy into her tree house. When entered, he was immediately greeted with a very large portal looking machine.

" _Now, this machine can send people to different universes, and can bring you back here._ " Sandy explained.

Squidward smiled upon hearing this.

" _That's good! Do you think I could use it?_ "

" _Sorry Squidward, but this machine is not finished yet. I still have more testing I have to do._ " Sandy explained, but then had an idea.

" _Unless… Maybe you could help me! I could send you, and see how it works out._ "

Squidward smiled again.

" _Sure Sandy, that sounds great._ "

Sandy seemed quite happy that Squidward seemed so willing to help.

" _Alright Squidward, I just need you to stand on that platform, and stare at the portal looking thing._ " Sandy said, pointing to the platform.

Squidward then did as she asked, and waited for further instructions. However, those further instructions did not come. Instead, he heard a switch get pulled, and before he knew it, he was in an alleyway.

" _What the? Where am I? Sandy where did you send- AHHHH!_ " Squidward screamed, cutting himself off when he heard the sounds of gunshots.

Squidward quickly hid behind a trash can, and was about to cry, but stopped himself when he remembered that Spongebob had told him that there was a lot of shooting in Overwatch.

" _Wait… I must be in the Overwatch universe! It actually worked!_ "

Squidward stood up, and got ready to hunt Mercy down, but luck was on his side. Some fat guy close to the alley looked like he was about to die, and Mercy was right next to him. Squidward was easily able to recognize Mercy, thanks to Spongebob's endless descriptions of her.

" _Oh this is perfect! I think it's time to put my plan into action…_ " Squidward said to himself.

Squidward then pulled out his clarinet that he carries with him everywhere he goes, and snuck up to Mercy. Squidward then hit her on the side of her left knee, breaking it.

" _Ahhhh!_ " Mercy cried out, in absolute pain.

Squidward needed to shut her up, so he hit her on the side of her head. It wasn't hard enough to knock her out, but it did stun her.

Squidward was about to drag Mercy into the alley to execute the final part of his plan, but stopped when he noticed that the dying fat man was looking up at him. The fat man was to weak from blood lose to do anything to help Mercy, but Squidward didn't want to take any chances.

" _I dont know who you are, but your not gonna get in MY way!_ "

Squidward then walked up to the man, and bashed his face in with his clarinet until he died. Squidward bashed his head in a few more times just to make sure he wouldn't get back up, and then turned his attention back to Mercy.

" _Now that it's just you and me, I think it's time for me to show you my… Clarinet! Ha ha ha ha ha._ "

Squidward then grabbed Mercys right leg, and dragged her deep into the alley. While she was still dazed from the blow to the side of her head, Squidward taped her mouth shut and tied her up with some duct tape and rope that he found in the alley.

Squidward stood back to admire his handy work, and explain to Mercy why he was doing this to her.

" _Now that I have a captive audience, ha ha. I think I should tell you what i'm about to do to you._ " Squidward said, before pulling his cock out.

Mercy, of course, was quite shocked by this, and tried to escape. But unfortunately for her, the rope was too strong.

" _Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Your struggling is so funny! Now let me tell you why i'm here. An idiot I know named Spongebob will not stop talking about you! So i'm gonna ruin you! With my cock!_ "

Squidward picked up his blood covered Clarinet, and walked over to Mercy. Squidward then grabbed Mercy and threw her on her stomach.

" _Remember when I said that I would show you my Clarinet? Well I wasn't lying!_ "

Squidward then rammed the pointy end of his Clarinet through the crotch region of her pants, and into her pussy. Mercy started to cry, while Squidward laughed to himself.

" _If you think that hurts, then you're gonna LOVE it going in the other hole!_ " Squidward yelled, while visibly getting an erection.

Squidward then quickly pulled his Clarinet out of her, and violently shoved it up her ass. The pussy juice and blood on the Clarinet was able to lubricate it, but the violent stretching still hurt Mercy a lot.

" _Now that I showed you my Clarinet, I think it's time to show you my OTHER Clarinet!_ "

Squidward wasted no more time, and shoved his fully erected cock into Mercies pussy. Mercy started to cry even more while Squidward continued to laugh and thrust. While Squidward was thrusting, he looked down and noticed that there was some blood coming out of Mercies pussy.

" _Oh wow, I didn't know it was that time of the month! Ha ha ha ha ha!_ "

Mercy of course couldn't respond, and only continued to cry. To make things worse for Mercy, Squidward's thrusts were getting faster, and the Clarinet in her asshole was causing her even more pain. Squidward took notice of this.

" _What? You dont like my Clarinet you stupid bitch!? You should be honored!_ "

Squidward then punched Mercy in the back of her head while continuing to thrust inside of her. Squidward's thrust had become even faster and violent. To Mercy, it seemed like it would never end. But then, the time had… Cum.

With one last thrust, Squidward put his dick all the way in, and had finally cured his blue balls.

" _Ahhhhh… Now with that done, I dont think you will be doing anymore healing. Ha ha ha ha ha!_ " Squidward gloated, before pulling his Clarinet out of her ass.

Squidward then looked down at the crying Mercy, and gave her one last shit eating grin before walking deep into the alley. At first nothing happened, but then, Squidward was suddenly back in Sandy's tree house.

"Sorry it took so long to get you back here Squidward, still working out bugs. Did everything work on your end?" Sandy asked.

Squidward smiled.

" _Yes Sandy. I had such a great time. But I should get home, I gotta work in the morning._ "

And with that, Squidward left Sandys place, and made his way back home for the night…

The next morning came, and Squidward quickly made his way to the Krusty Krab to see how sad Spongebob would be. When he got there, he immediately reported to his cash register, and looked into the window to the kitchen. He saw Spongebob cooking, and noticed that he wasn't sad, but didn't seem as motivated as he usually was.

" _Hey Spongebob, You wanna talk about Overwatch, or even Mercy?_ " Squidward asked, with a shit eating grin.

" _Well… Something strange has been happening._ "

" _Oh, do tell._ " Squidward with his shit eating grin said.

" _Well every time I try to pick Mercy, it just shows her crying in a shower. I'm not sure if its a glitch or not, but I guess I will have to wait until it's fixed before I play Mercy again._ "

Spongebob went back to grilling, while Squidward turned around to laugh to himself. His mission was a success… Or so he thought. Spongebob poked his head out, and proceeded to talk his ear off.

" _Buuuuuut! I started to play Hanzo and i'm really liking him! Oh I can't wait to tell you about him! But first let me finish up back here!_ "

Spongebob went back into the kitchen, while Squidward stood at his register with an emotionless look on his face. After a few moments, Squidward started to bash his head on the register.


End file.
